league_of_legends_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Liandry's Torment
|type = Legendary |effects = +50 ability power +300 health |passive = +15 magic penetration Dealing spell damage applies a damage-over-time effect that deals bonus magic damage equal to 2% of the target's current Health per second for 3 seconds. This bonus damage is doubled against movement-impaired units and capped at 100 damage per second vs. monsters. |menu = Defense > Health Magic > Ability Power |buy = 2900g (980g) |sell = 2030g |code = 3151 }} Liandry's Torment is a legendary item in League of Legends. http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/items#3151 Liandry's Torment's item page Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} Cost Analysis * 50 ability power = 1088g * 300 health = 800g ** Total Gold Value = 1888g * The base stats are %|-1012g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the magic penetration stat and passive would need to have a combined gold value of 1012g. Similar Items }} Strategy * is probably best for ability power champions that either can deal percent health magic damage like , , , , , , or or have damage over time abilities like , , , , , , , , , or . * This item has synergy with items with crowd control effects, like or , because the item will apply the slow debuff and which will deal double damage. ** will slow champions on-spell-hit but the slow only lasts seconds while the DoT occurs over 3 seconds, so only first half of DoT will be doubled. * deals percent magic damage based on maximum health, while deals percent magic damage based on current health, which might intuitively seem to not synergize well together. However, because 's damage is reduced by the enemy's magic resist, its 15% damage amplification will still result in an overall increase to 's damage. will only have its maximum damage contribution mitigated if 's active is used when the opponent's current % health is below 100% - % damage reduction from resists and other factors. For example, if an opponent has an effective 40% magic damage reduction, it is efficient to use 's active while the opponent's current health is above 60% (100% - 40% = 60%). Ultimately, because is based on current health, its contribution becomes smaller as the opponent loses health; therefore, using 's active on an opponent with a % current health lower than this rule still generally results in a very small loss in efficiency. In practical application, any potential anti-synergy between the two items can be disregarded as negligible. Notes * Spell damage is not specific about damage type, both physical and magic damage spells work. * Most abilities which apply On-hit effects such as and will not trigger . Also excluded are items with on-hit effects such as and . ** There is a selection of abilities that apply on-hit effects that are still classified as spells and will trigger . These abilities are generally area of effect and will trigger spell vamp. For example, and . * Certain damage dealing item actives will also work, such as , and . ** This item's passive will not work with item passives which deal magic damage such as , and itself. (tested 22/12/2012) Mechanic * ticks will tick 6 times at half second intervals. Each tick does 1% of enemy current health as magic damage. Damage from each tick is calculated individually. ** This effect checks on every tick if the enemy movement is impaired and will deal double the magic damage (2%) if true. Trivia * The item was referred to as Liandry's Lament in several Riot posts, and is occasionally referred to as such. * The item was originally going to be called Zephyr's Lament, but was later changed to Liandry's Torment. ** If a player checks the "death recap" after dying, if they were dealt damage by Liandry's Torment, the damage from this item has no icon and is refered as "zephyrslamentburn" * The item was named after LiaNdrY, the leader of unofficial Russian client development team. Patch history . * Damage-over-time and multi-target spells no longer have reduced effect. * Fixed damage effect not being properly reapplied on targets that already have it. V1.0.0.154: * Health increased to 300 from 200. * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: 2900g * Combine cost: 980g * +70 ability power * +200 health. * +15 magic penetration * Dealing spell damage burns enemies for 5% of their current health as magic damage over 3 seconds. If their movement is impaired, they take double damage from this effect. Duration is halved for multi-target or periodic effects, 300 max damage vs monsters. }} References cs:Liandry's Torment de:Liandrys Qual fr:Tourment de Liandry pl:Udręka Liandry'ego zh:Liandry's Torment Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Magic penetration items Category:Legendary items